Tony, Ziva, Meira and Baby?
by Fee4444
Summary: My sequel to 'revenge is sweet' about three years later. Ziva thinks she's ready for another child.
1. Chapter 1

**This is sort of a sequel to my last story 'revenge is sweet'. Three years later.**

**Trip to the park**

Meira toddled out of her room and through to her where her parents were sleeping, wrapped in each other's arms. She climbed up into their bed with great difficulty before pushing her way in between them. Only her mother woke.

"Good morning Meira." She mumbled sleepily as she turned to face her.

"'ood mornin' mummy," The three year old replied.

Ziva stared at her proudly. Her aurora green eyes sparkled at every opportunity; her curly brown hair wove round itself forming beautiful ringlets and her smile could light up a room. Ziva glanced down at the shamrock spinel birthstone necklace that she was given by her parents when she was born. It brought out her eyes. For the first part of her life she was forced to leave it on the window ledge but reluctantly Ziva had agreed that she could wear it now she was 'a big girl'.

"Where is Kitty?" Ziva asked. Kitty was a small cat soft toy which she could hardly be without for more than a meal. Meira pointed to her at the end of the bed. Ziva smiled and looked at the clock. 6:45. She decided it was late enough to get up. Neither she nor Tony were going to work that day.

Meira sat at the kitchen table holding Kitty and playing with her necklace as she waited for her pancakes. Ziva flipped the last one before bringing them over to her.

"So what does miss Meira want on her pancakes today?" She queered. "Golden syrup, jam, peanut butter?"

"Eww," She wrinkled up her nose in horror, "Peanut butter yucky. 'olden syrup."

Ziva smiled as she poured a generous amount of golden syrup over two big pancakes before pouring some over her own. Ziva had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing at the funny attempts Meira made to not get golden syrup right down her as she ate the pancakes. By the end of breakfast her pyjamas were sticky. Fortunately at some point Ziva had persuaded Meira to sit Kitty further away from the pancakes.

Ziva showered and got herself changed, all without waking a sleepy Tony before going into Meira's bedroom and pulling out a pair of short, blue denim dungarees, a white t-shirt and a pair of stripy purple and light purple tights. She put in two French pleats before putting her down on front of the TV so Ziva could clean up the breakfast stuff.

At 9:10 Tony came down the stairs, hair a mess and rubbing his tired eyes. Ziva smiled as she noticed he must have been awake less than three minutes as he was still wearing a baggy t-shirt and his boxers.

"Daddy!" Meira called as she raised her arms to be lifted.

He obliged as he brought her to his hip.

"How is my big girl today?"

"Fine," She replied as she was put onto a work top.

"And how is my other big girl today?"

"Also fine," Ziva smiled as she received a kiss to the temple. "There are still a few pancakes left."

"You had pancakes, without me!" Tony asked, pretending to be hurt. "Well I can't say that doesn't hurt me right here." He raised a hand to his heart before he pulled out the last three pancakes.

Ziva lifted Meira down from the worktop and let her go to the toy box.

"What time is it?" Tony asked, his head flying up as he hit his head on a cabinet. "We're gonna be late! We are late!"

"Calm down Tony," Ziva told him as she rubbed his head, "Today is a holiday. A day off."

"Oh," He replied feeling a little embarrassed. "I knew that."

"Come on Tony!" Ziva called up the stairs, holding Meira's hand as they stood by the open door.

"I'm coming," He called back.

She sighed as she led Meira out to the car, opened up the back door and lifted her into her car seat. Almost the second she was finished Tony came out, freshly shaven, hair as neat as he ever had it and in a clean pair of blue jeans and a casual white shirt. She just smiled as she moved into the driver's seat. Tony's smile faded however when he noticed he wouldn't be driving. _Preparing for a death drive. _He thought as he made his way to the passenger's seat. He knew not to argue with her about who drives in her own car.

As they drove along Meira laughed each time they turned a corner. Each time they turned a corner Tony tightened his grip on the chair more by habit than anything else.

"You drive like a race car driver," Tony told her.

"I like mummy's driving," Meira told them as she clutched Kitty tightly.

Ziva smiled. Meira liked anything fun and fast. She was just dying to take her to a theme park but for the now she was too little.

Ziva lifted Meira out of the car and pushed the door shut. They were at the park, something to do on their day off. Tony had pointed out that they didn't need to do anything as it was a day off. She had just replied telling him that they did not do enough with Meira. Although he would not admit it he knew it was true.

Ziva watched as Tony pushed Meira on the swings. She smiled. Both of them were laughing. Her eyes moved to another couple. The mum was holding a girl a little younger than Meira and the dad was pushing their son on a round-a-bout. Suddenly she realised something that would make her even happier. She flicked her eyes back to Tony and Meira and thought about how happy they might be with another child.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva looked down from the book. Meira's eyes were shut, her hair softly lay on her pillow all tucked in with her arms firmly around Kitty. She smiled and kissed Meira's forehead. As she left she took one final look before shutting the door and creeping down to the living room. Tony was sitting there, watching a movie, an old 'classic' as he put it. She sat down beside him, curled into him, arms draped around his waist like she was afraid to let him go. Tony didn't move but a smile crept up on his face. Meira always did that. He gently stroked her hair as he watched the last seven minutes of the movie. As the credits rolled in he switched off the TV and looked down at Ziva. Her chocolate eyes had been covered. She was asleep. Unsure what to do he peeled off her arms, desperately trying not to wake her. He put one arm under her knees and the other around her back before lifting. She wasn't that heavy.

He placed her gently on the bed. She hadn't woken. _She must be exhausted. _He thought as he changed and crawled into bed beside her. He stared at her for a minute. How had he managed to deserve her? She had given him a beautiful little girl, a home, a family. He smiled as he played with her hair. He was so lucky.

For once Tony was the first to get up. He showered and changed before going to see Meira. She sat playing with two of her soft toys. At the sight of her father she flew her arms up and shouted,

"Daddy!"

He lifted her up and spun her round. She laughed. He couldn't be happier.

"Come on, we'll get you changed and then we'll wake mummy up," He told her.

She nodded enthusiastically and ran over to the wardrobe.

Meira rushed in and pounced on the king bed, green dress flying behind her. Ziva moaned, refusing to open her eyes.

"Five minutes," She sighed.

"Mummy up," She told her, batting her shoulder.

Tony lay on the bed and propped his head up and pulled Ziva into his with his other arm. Ziva moaned again as Meira laughed. He tickled her as he pulled her closer. Ziva's brown eyes shot open as she squealed.

"Tony, Tony!" She gasped in-between laughs. "Tony. Please, please stop!"

Meira jumped into her mother's arms. Tony stopped for a second while Meira made her demands.

"Mummy up."

She laid her head on the pillow, glanced between Tony and Meira before sighing and giving in to defeat.

Gibbs glanced up from his work as he heard the sound of Meira laughing. The next was Ziva ticking Tony off. He shrugged his shoulders before dropping his stuff on his desk. They had previously cleared it to have Meira in work today. School holiday.

"Hello," Tony called, "McGoo, Gibbs, Miss Abby."

"Hello Tony," Abby smiled, "Meira."

She bent down to lift Meira and swung her round. "You're spending the morning with me."

"Bye Bye," Meira waved.

"Bye love," Ziva waved as she sat down and began her work. Gibbs just smiled, so glad he had removed rule 12.

Meira sat in the corner of Abby's lab playing with Kitty. Her purple and orange bag lay open on the floor, contents everywhere. She was pretending Kitty could fly, higher and higher. Suddenly she jumped up, arms high in the air, spinning. She gasped as she hit the hard floor with a thud. Slowly she pushed herself up and wondered over to a cupboard. She was thirsty. Up close to the top was a cloudy bottle with liquid. She dragged over a chair and reached up to grab the bottle. She opened up the lid and brought the top close to her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby laughed as she walked with Tony back to the lab. She had popped down to autopsy to collect something from Ducky. Tony was there, listening to another of Ducky's endless stories. He was coming to collect Meira. He hadn't complained that she had left her for five minutes. When they walked in Abby almost screamed. Meira was stood on a chair holding an open bottle of acid. Tiny rushed open, grabbed the bottle, ignoring the fact that he had slightly spilled it. He put it on the worktop, screwed on the lid and pulled her close.

"Sweetie did you drink that?" He asked her as calmly as he could.

"No daddy." She told him innocently. "I'm thirsty."

Tears came to his eyes as he pulled her head into his chest. Abby had her hands up to her mouth. Slowly she mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

"Sweetie get your stuff. We'll get some lunch, 'k?" Tony told her as he put her down on the floor before walking up to Abby.

"Tony I am so sorry!" Abby cried.

Tony pulled her into him to comfort her. He knew she didn't mean it. She loved Meira almost as much as he did.

"It's ok Abby," He told her, "Meira is just fine."

Abby nodded before bouncing over to Meira. Tony sighed. He could just have lost his little girl.

Tony smiled as he watched Ziva playing with Meira. They had just finished lunch and were on their way back to NCIS. He had decided not to tell Ziva of the incident earlier. He didn't want Abby killed by an ex-assassin. Meira laughed continually. After all the years of his life before his wife and daughter he could hardly believe he lived without them. They were what made life living for. If anything were to happen…he bit back his tongue. He couldn't think about that possibility. Then a thought occurred to him. Meira was the light of his life but maybe he could be even happier with two little babies. A smile erupted on his face as he ran and swung Meira round. Now he had thought of it he almost felt like something was missing.

**Sorry this is so short. I'll make it up soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva sat in her bed, Tony lying there beside her. She gazed lovingly into his emerald green eyes. She smiled. He smiled back. Slowly she decided to voice her opinions.

"Tony," She whispered. "I think I am ready."

He looked at her, uncertain what she meant. "Ready for what?"

"To have another child," She replied. His eyes lit up. "I think we could be even happier."

His eyes coated with tears. "Thank you."

He pulled her into a hug and lay down in the bed further before turning off the light and pulling her even closer.

**9 Months Later**

Tony sat with Gibbs, Abby, McGee and Ducky in the living room, each with a glass of wine laughing and talking. Ziva was up the stairs with Meira putting something in the baby's room. Suddenly Meira rushed into the room. Everyone stared at her.

"Mummy peed herself," She told Tony, "And she's upset 'cause she no find a bag."

Tony looked at her strangely, trying to piece together what she just said. He suddenly received a head slap from Gibbs.

"Her water's broke Dinozzo!" He snapped, "She's looking for her hospital bag."

Suddenly Gibbs's words sung in, he leaped up and out of the room. Abby leaped up in a similar fashion and began clapping.

"Yey!" She almost screamed picking up Meira. "I'll take her into our car."

She turned to McGee as she fished in her pocket to find the keys. Ziva was having her baby!

They rushed into the hospital. Everyone other than Tony was forced to stay out in the waiting room. Meira was frustrated. She sat on the floor holding a small badly wrapped red box in one hand and playing with her necklace with the other. Nobody asked about the box.

"One more should do it," The doctor told them. Ziva sank back. She couldn't. She just couldn't. Quickly she glanced at the clock. It was ten second to midnight. _One last push._

She held Tony's fingers tightly, screamed and pushed. The noise of celebration at the New Year was drowned out by the baby crying. Tears filled her eyes.

Tony didn't even care his fingers were broken. He just smiled and kissed Ziva's head. He was even happier at the fact that the baby had been likely the first born in the year.

Ziva gasped as she was handed the bundle. She looked into her eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown like hers, hair so dark and thin. Her arms were just so beautiful and fragile. Tony left to call in the others. She held the child tightly. Then she looked up at the nurse.

"It's a girl," She smiled, "Congratulations."

Meira rushed in followed by Tony and the others. Ziva told them the news.

"Hello," Meira whispered, "I am your bib sister. I 'ot this for you."

She showed her the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful garnet birthstone necklace much like hers. Ziva kissed Meira's head.

"Mummy," She whispered,

"What is it love,"

"Does she have a name?"

"Not yet.

"How about Asha?"

Ziva looked at her three year old. She didn't question how she had obtained the necklace or how she knew it would be January. All she did was smile. She glanced at Tony who nodded in agreement.

"Yes." She cried, "Asha Rhona Adi David-Dinozzo."

Gibbs patted Tony's back and kissed Ziva, Meira and Asha. He was so proud.

**Quick note-Rhona is Tony's mother's name and Adi is Ziva's mother's name. I just made that up but yeah. That's what I'm using.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Three weeks later**

Ziva sat in the living room rocking Asha in her arms. She gazed at her for what felt like hours. She was beautiful and Meira had loved her too. She had been slightly worried that Meira might not think much of her. When she was little and Tali was just born she tried to 'sell' the infant to her friends. She almost smiled at the memory. Meira slipped into the room. She did not need to be told to be quite. She pushed herself up onto the couch and softly stroked Asha's cheek. Ziva smiled. Ziva gestured for Meira to get up. Ziva slowly got off of the couch and walked up the stairs. Meira followed, white nighty flowing like an anime picture. Ziva placed Asha in her crib in her room before slowly leaving and shutting the door. After what happened to Meira when she was just born she didn't feel comfortable about that but she could survive three minutes. She lifted Meira up and put her to bed.

"Do you want a story?" She yawned.

"No thank you mummy." Ziva shot her a worried glance. She never refused a story. "You are tired and do not like lea'in' Asha alone."

Ziva smiled before kissing her and tiptoeing through to Asha's room. As she watched her she lay on the reasonably sized couch that sat in the corner of her room. Slowly she allowed her eyes to drop, her last sight her sleeping daughter.

Tony came in fifteen minutes later, three shopping bags full of stuff. He put it in the kitchen before coming up the stairs. He popped his head round Meira's door. She lay fast asleep, duvet falling off of her bed, body closely wrapped in a ball. He came in, pulled up the duvet and kissed her.

"Goodnight angel."

He left and popped his head round Asha's door. She lay fast asleep in her crib, white blanket pulled up to her chin, legs in all directions and her thumb in her mouth. He smiled before glancing at Ziva in the corner. She laid, deeply asleep, arms sprawled off of the couch. He smiled to himself, wondering how she didn't fall off. Quietly he took out a red blanket from the cupboard and laid it over Ziva. He smiled one last time, thinking how lucky and proud he was before turning out the hall light and going to bed himself.

**Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Review please!**


End file.
